


The Girl with Long, Brown Hair

by j4ponica



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, Normal Life, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, if u ship them romantically i will stab u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j4ponica/pseuds/j4ponica
Summary: Juri suddenly found out that his best friend, Kochi, became a girl.
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	The Girl with Long, Brown Hair

To Juri, he enjoyed living in the moment - if he felt like it, he would go for a drink. Sometimes, he would invite his female friends over and have fun. There may or may not be some sexual tension involved. As for the details, Juri never told anyone about it. He rather kept it to himself, with the exception of his best friend.

Kochi was always patient with Juri. Listening to the same story with Girl A for the tenth time was not fun, however. He would contemplate towards the reason why Juri talked so much, but he listened anyway. He never dealt with a girl so intimately, yet, he wanted the details.

Perverted boys and their somewhat shallow talk about girls are the usual.

One day, Juri came knocking at Kochi’s apartment door. He had been quiet for the whole day yesterday. He did not pick up his phone calls. He was not replying to Juri’s messages, but he read them. The following morning, Juri grew worried and decided to come to his place.

Work was not an excuse. Kochi was a freelance article writer. He never had a fixed schedule and he worked at home most of the time. Quite a relaxing life, actually.

It was Juri’s first time at this apartment complex. Kochi was a rather private person. It took Juri persuading him five times to give in and provide his home address to him. Kochi said it was only for emergencies, and clearly, to Juri, him being unresponsive for a whole day was considered one.

“Oh, Kochi-kun? He never had guests over,” the security guard downstairs said to Juri.

Juri rang the doorbell. There was no response. Juri knocked on the door. No response either.

Juri grew impatient. He banged on the door.

“It’s me! Juri! Are you home?”

The sound of the door unlocking was heard. Kochi was at home, just as he expected.

However, the person who welcomed Juri by the door was not his best friend. It was a girl with long brown hair and baggy pajamas. She looked like she did not sleep at all.

Juri was surprised. Kochi never dated anyone. He thought that Kochi would never date anyone, but he was wrong - Kochi now has a girl in his place. Juri felt overjoyed that his friend probably confessed to the girl he had a crush on when he met her at a dinner party.

But the security guard downstairs said that Kochi never had guests to his place.

“It’s really you,” the girl responded. Her voice was sweet and delicate, Juri noted.

Juri entered the home and took off his shoes. This was the first time he came to Kochi’s place. His place was way more simplistic than he thought. Nothing eye-catching, but the furniture looked comfortable. The living room was clean and organised, so was the kitchen.

Juri looked at the small leather wallets and the jar of apple cider on top of the shelf. As expected from a guy who likes doing crafts and enjoys trying new things. Kochi talked about his arts and crafts too. He knew a lot of things. A jack of all trades, he could say.

Juri knew that could never be him.

“Where is Kochi?” Juri asked the girl. Upon hearing those words, the girl glared at him. She was not much shorter than him, and had round, intense eyes. This girl reminded Juri of someone. Someone he knows, perhaps, someone he is very good friends with…

Wait a minute.

“You’re not answering my question,” Juri teased, like he would with any girl he meets in a club. Juri was confident that he could get away from this awkward atmosphere with his natural charms. 

He was wrong, as the girl smacked him on the shoulder.

“Ow! That hurt!”

“You couldn’t recognise me?”

“What?”

Juri looked at the girl again. Her face, her gaze, her hair colour, even down to some of her mannerism and how she dressed…she was exactly like Kochi. He just realised that the girl was wearing Kochi’s clothes. They were oversized for her, however.

“Shame on you for not recognising your best friend,” the girl sighed.

The way she fidgeted her fingers and the silver bracelet she wore resembled the best friend Juri knew for 15 years and counting. It could not be… 

“Is this a sick joke?” Juri laughed.

“I have been confused for more than a day, and you dare to call this a joke?”

He was right about his gut instincts.

Why? How? When? Juri had too many questions in his head.

Apparently, his guy best friend, Kochi, got turned into a girl.

* * *

The two decided to sit down and had a good talk. Kochi, now a girl, slouched on the couch, while Juri sat next to her, but with a certain distance. He always sat close to his best friend, but today was different. He felt that he had to keep his distance. His best friend is a girl anyway, maybe she suddenly had a change in mindset.

“How did this happen?” Juri asked.

“No idea. I woke up and I suddenly have boobs,” Kochi replied.

“You’re straightforward.”

“So, anything weird happened the night before this?”

“I was at a dinner party, and I drank a little.”

Juri sighed.

“That’s all?”

“I arrived home, feeling a bit dizzy. I assume it was the alcohol, so I took a shower and went to bed. Then, the next morning, I woke up looking like this.”

“Maybe someone tried to drug you?”

“No idea. I don’t care.”

Kochi seemed quite relaxed over this. Juri wished she panicked a bit more, so he would be able to embrace her and comfort h…wait. That is his best friend, regardless of sex! Why was he thinking of something weird?

“Did you tell anyone else about it?” Juri inquired.

Kochi nodded, “Yes. Told my parents and my brother. I had a video call with them yesterday. They were awfully chill with it. Mom even gave me some advice.”

“Then, why didn’t you reply to me? I saw that you read everything!” Juri whined.

“I’m not ready to tell you. That’s all.”

“Even when we have been friends for more than 15 years?”

“I don’t know. You’re like a whole different person when it comes to girls.”

Kochi was right. Juri could only shake his head and sigh. She even squeezed herself closer to the side of the couch so her legs would not be touching Juri. Was she scared of him? No way. Kochi is still Kochi. She still speaks in the same style.

“Don’t worry. I won’t do anything to you,” Juri reassured.

“You better.”

Kochi suddenly got up from the couch.

“I need some sleep. Come back tomorrow,” Kochi chased Juri away.

“I’m staying here,” Juri said, “let’s go out for a stroll later today.”

“Whatever you want.”

For the rest of the morning, Juri spent his time in Kochi’s living room. He turned on the television out of boredom, in which he saw another friend of his - a famous young actor. He looked dazzling on the morning news, as always. Juri’s friend talked about the new drama he would be participating in. He was going to play a smart hacker? That sounded cool.

Forgot about his friend’s drama, his life right now is a drama itself. He didn’t see his best friend for 3 days, and he was welcomed by a girl! He was still unable to wrap his head around that Kochi would be a girl from now on.

Juri felt that his heart was beating quickly. There was something about this girl. She was cute, but her mouth spilled out passive aggressive words. She was so sleep-deprived. Did she not sleep last night? Maybe it was the shock from this sudden change?

Juri so desperately wanted to check on Kochi, but it was his first time in her place. He could not snoop around like a creep. Plus, once again, Kochi is a girl. Watching a girl sleep - that would be on all levels of wrong. He sat on the couch, with the television on, and scrolled through his phone.

His stomach was rumbling. Juri did not have breakfast before he visited Kochi.

He did not want to wake her up and ask about any potential food in the fridge.

So he ordered takeaway. He ordered an extra portion if Kochi got up and wanted something to eat as well. A sandwich and coffee for him. The same for Kochi, but with tea. She did not like coffee that much in the morning.

* * *

“You ordered food?”

Kochi woke up at about noon. Her hair was a mess, but at least she looked more lively.

“Yes. I have your address, after all,” Juri said, cleaning up the coffee table he borrowed to have his meal, “I ordered extra for you.”

“Thanks. I’ll be there shortly,” Kochi led out a yawn and went to the bathroom. She came out fairly quickly, her hair still a mess from a good 3-hour sleep. Aimlessly, she had the sandwich Juri ordered. Juri, who was on his phone, took a few glances at the girl.

Well, he’d be damned to find her cute.

Kochi has always been cute, especially when his friends teased him and he retaliated.

Not until when he is bitter and sarcastic with things. And especially not when he gets angry. Juri is one of the many people who wished that Kochi would stay happy all the time and never gets angry, but that simply cannot be true.

Kochi whined about a crappy client through the phone for 2 hours once. It was not enjoyable.

Would things change?

“You said you wanted to walk around with me?” Kochi asked.

“I think you need new clothes,” Juri explained to Kochi, “Look at them. They don’t fit.”

“You’re always wearing oversized clothes,” Kochi rebutted.

“That’s not about me. It’s about you.”

“I don’t need new clothes.”

“Yes, you do.”

“You just want to see me in girly clothes, you pervert.”

“Says the person who is into ro-”

Kochi gave Juri an intense glare. No way would Juri piss a girl off.

“Nevermind,” Juri shrugged.

“Well, not a bad idea,” Kochi finished the rest of her sandwich, “my mom would be happy to see me in new things, maybe.”

Was that what people call a “girl’s heart”? Juri did not know how that felt, for he is a dude, raised around four other dudes in his good old hometown of Chiba. Also, Kochi has always been masculine, he wondered what type of clothing would she set her eyes on for her new identity?

In the shopping district, Kochi took the longest time to choose clothes.

In the men’s section.

“This is not where you are going to shop at,” Juri dragged Kochi by the collar. 

She was shorter, and lighter. Perfect to drag around. Kochi reluctantly went to the women’s sections, but she had her eyes set on a few pieces of nice clothes.

He never dragged a girl around like that. This was his first time. Actually, Juri found himself having a lot of “first times” throughout the day. First time looking at girl’s clothing seriously. First time waiting outside a store for female undergarments. It was his idea to stroll around and buy clothes. He deserved this.

Never in his life would he have thought about how his best friend would look in women’s clothing. As he tagged behind Kochi, who got awfully enthusiastic, he could not help but to notice the little details.

She has nice legs. Her hair is curly at the ends. The silver bracelet she wore was a bit too big and kept sliding down to her forearm. It felt like he was hanging out with one of his female friends rather than his best friend whom he knew for a long time.

Was she the Yokohama Yankee he knew back then?

“I’m tired.”

Kochi crouched on the floor. They had been walking around for two hours.

“Get up. People are staring at you,” Juri said, holding the tired girl up.

The way she crouched…yes, definitely the Yokohama Yankee he came to know.

Kochi realised that a lot of people were weary of her behaviour, but she simply crouched!

Was it because she is a girl? Certainly, Kochi noted.

“I’m not used to this body,” Kochi whined, as the two sat down in a fast food joint. They decided to have a late lunch. Clearly, Kochi got too carried away and she was now exhausted. Juri could only stare at this girl in disbelief. She did not behave like one.

Well, it was only Kochi’s second day, right? Juri tried to overlook it.

“Hey, look at that guy’s girlfriend. She’s so rough.”

“Is she even a woman?”

Juri could hear people whispering at them while they had their meal, which consisted of hamburgers and fries.

“Psst. Sit and eat properly,” Juri whispered.

“Why?”

“Strangers are talking about you. They think we’re a couple.”

Kochi stopped crossing her legs and restrained some of her behaviour. She sighed mentally. It was hard to be a woman in public. Especially the fact that she was a maculine dude with pride. Now she has reduced to a girl who is, unfortunately, restrained by societal standards.

Juri slowly ate. He could not help but to look at Kochi, who had a slightly bitter look on her face. She was fed up with all the staring and all the unnecessary comments from strangers.

_She is still cute though._

At least that was what Juri thought that day.

* * *

“You are absolutely kidding me.”

Juri finally decided to tell Hokuto about the incident that happened to Kochi.

It had been a week since Kochi lived her new life as a girl. She even got all her pictures retaken and dealt with a lot of legal things. Everyone she had to talk to gave her weird eyes, according to Kochi, through text messages.

“I wish I was kidding,” Juri sighed. 

He went through his phone and showed the only one selfie he took with Kochi. Hokuto was skeptical at first, but he began to see the resemblance between the girl and Kochi. Along with the fact that Hokuto recognised the flannel she was wearing, he believed Juri’s words.

“Holy shit. How do you deal with that?” Hokuto asked a serious question.

“I try to act normal, but you know, Kochi’s a girl, and girls, they have boobs,” Juri said.

“That’s the only part that you care about?” Hokuto whined, “You should ask her if he’s getting used to this new lifestyle, and other things. Not just caring about boobs.”

“Well, what can I say? I can’t give her a hug at the back anymore.”

“Just go for the waist. Idiot. And ask first.”

“Okay, got it.”

Juri could not believe he had to get lessons from Hokuto on how to handle a girl. Juri already mingled with enough girls to know some of the things. He has a number of female friends. Why was he holding himself back so much towards Kochi?

“Your face is telling me that you have feelings for Kochi,” Hokuto suddenly said.

“What? No!” Juri immediately denied.

“That’s literally the things you asked me when you tried to date that girl in high school,” Hokuto poked Juri’s nose playfully, “your first love.”

“How can I have feelings for my best friend?”

“You are shallow and you like hot girls. Is she hot?”

Juri did not answer and made a weird face. His mind immediately went to Kochi, again. He reminded himself of that one day they hung out in his place. Kochi wore shorts. Hot pants, actually, since it was hot. He caught himself staring at her thighs.

_“You keep looking downward.”_

_“Man, you have very nice legs.”_

_“Oh, so you’re into me now?”_

_“Absolutely not!”_

Even Kochi herself asked him a similar question.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to answer,” Hokuto said.

“You have to see her in person to know,” Juri replied.

“One day. I’m a busy man, you know?”

“Ah, yes, Mr. Actor is always busy.”

Juri felt relieved that Hokuto did not want to go deeper in his feelings for Kochi.

* * *

Juri woke up one morning. He was hungry and needed a meal. He also needed to buy a new speaker, since his old one broke. That was how Juri decided to get out of the house.

He hurriedly dressed himself up. A simple black tee and ripped jeans would do. Not to forget the necklaces and the golden watch he always wears. He put on a beanie, since he suffered from a bad hair day. When he made his ways downstairs, he saw a girl, with a motorcycle, seemingly waiting for him.

“What are you doing here?” Juri asked. 

He was surprised to see Kochi. Not just the fact that Kochi appeared downstairs, but also the fact that she drove her motorcycle. He never saw a female motorcyclist. He thought that Kochi would change completely after living her new life, but he was terribly wrong, once again.

She dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. As simple as it looked, Juri was surprised to see her in tight jeans. The former Kochi would not even consider wearing such.

“I’m bored,” Kochi said, “Let’s ride around.”

“Where do you want to go?”

“How about you?”

“I need to buy a new speaker. Maybe, Shibuya?”

“Shibuya? I’m okay with it. Hop on.”

“I am not hitching a ride behind a girl.”

Kochi sighed. Juri was awfully stubborn and she knew this for the longest time. She tried shaking off the fact that Juri was acting weird towards her, but it is Juri. He has always been shallow with girls and flirts with them all the time. She needs to assert her dominance sometimes.

“Do you have a motorcycle license? Or do you want to spend 30 minutes walking from here to Shibuya?” Kochi asked sternly.

Juri did not know how to respond. She sounded a bit mad. He did not mean to upset Kochi with his words. He thought about it - to hitch a ride behind Kochi, or to walk there, or decline and go somewhere else.

“Fine. I’ll come.”

Ultimately, he did not want to hurt Kochi’s feelings. Juri hopped in the seat.

“Where can I hold you?” he asked nicely.

“By the waist,” Kochi answered. She was back into her sweet, cute demeanor.

What a quick change. Kochi put on her helmet and the two zoomed off in her motorcycle.

As Juri gently placed his arms around Kochi’s waist, he thought about his attitude with Kochi. He was aware that he was acting weird. His heart was telling him that Kochi is very attractive. Her persistently masculine attitude and behaviour did not diminish that thought of his. Her waist was slender. Her hair was still pretty despite the helmet shading most of it. It looked like Kochi got a haircut.

He felt like the female lead of a shoujo manga than the actual girl in the scenario. This aside, the ride did not feel any different from the others he had.

Should he tell her? About the possible fluttering of his heart he had for her?

Or he should keep it to himself?

Or to end the friendship with Kochi?

Definitely not the third choice. He would never want to do that. He would also ruin their friendship if he told her that he had feelings for her and wanted to pursue something more than just a friendship.

Juri, instinctively, leaned his head onto Kochi’s back, like he always did. 

Little did he know, this gesture gave Kochi a sense of comfort. She always thought Juri was trying to distance himself from her. He would try to flirt with her, or compliment her excessively.

_“You’re pretty.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Nothing. You look nice today.”_

_“I didn’t do anything special.”_

_“You just look nice effortlessly.”_

That was how he was with girls all the time, right? Kochi never experienced it first-hand until recently. It gave her more of a reason to assert her dominance, or at least, tell Juri that she is always on equal grounds with him. A difference in sex would not ruin their friendship.

The two arrived at Shibuya, and Juri got the speaker he wanted. The two sat down in a yakiniku store, since they were both very hungry. They ordered food, but both of them could not start a conversation.

It happened all the time. Despite how he presents himself, Juri is actually not that good at talking to someone one-on-one, but he was always so charismatic in front of girls. Kochi did not understand the awkwardness between the two of them.

“Why did your speaker break?” Kochi initiated a conversation.

“I brought it inside the bathroom, and I accidentally dropped it into the bath,” Juri shrugged.

“You’re clumsy,” Kochi giggled.

The food soon arrived. Kochi was happy, since she was having her favourite - cow’s tongue. She had her meal happily, and switched with Juri for the grilling once in a while. Juri brought girls for yakiniku before, but they never dared to touch the tongs or do the grilling. Kochi, however, was fearless. She complained a bit of the splattering oil, but the old Kochi would do that too.

Hell, even Juri would complain about that.

Kochi did not change in the slightest bit. She still had that bright, lovely smile on her face. She still talked in a rather masculine way, in which she was trying to change, because people were judgemental about it.

“Loosen up a little,” Kochi said, “You’re being awfully stiff.”

“I’m still not used to you being a girl,” Juri laughed.

“It’s fine. I know. It’s barely a month in.”

She sounded a bit upset. Kochi rarely gets upset, especially not in front of Juri.

“You’re different from all the other girls I have been with, and I think I’m not used to that.”

“Don’t think of me as a girl then. Easy.”

A realisation struck Juri. For the longest time, barely a month in this new life, Juri always fixated on the fact that Kochi became a girl, but ignored that Kochi still behaved the way she would before this happened, albeit with restrictions because of societal standards.

When he hugged Kochi from the back on the ride to Shibuya, he told himself that it was fine to take a ride behind a girl. Kochi still felt the same. She still has the same warmth Juri gets for all these years.

So why was Juri so fixated on the fact that Kochi is a different sex?

Maybe because she is naturally pretty? Yes, definitely the reason why. She is quite hot… 

Well, anyways, time to stop thinking that his best friend is a girl so much.

* * *

Sunday arrived. Juri had a good night’s sleep after hanging out with Girl A and her friends again. 

Kochi invited Juri to a soccer field. Juri had no idea why he accepted the offer. He was into basketball, not soccer. Plus, he was surprised that Kochi continued to play soccer with her guy friends.

Wait, guy friends?

Juri grew curious.

He arrived late. About half an hour late. When he got there, Kochi was already having a casual game with her friends. Within the fields, he recognised a few familiar faces. There was this guy named Genta that Kochi was close with. He is a naturally handsome guy, good at soccer and a very reliable teammate. It seemed that he was on Kochi’s side today.

Juri quietly sat on one of the seats. The audience stands were empty. 

He was the only audience.

A whistle signaled the end of the first half of the game. The group got a 10-minute break. Kochi spotted Juri on the stands, and decided to say hi. Juri waved back at the girl, who was smiling brightly, but also drenched in sweat.

“You actually came!” Kochi exclaimed, “but you gave me a vague response last night.”

“I haven’t seen you play soccer for a while,” Juri said, “you look lively.”

“I’m tired of writing articles at home!”

“I knew that you’re gonna say that.”

Kochi has always been an active person.

The game resumed again. Despite being a girl, Kochi was able to keep up with the guys. She scored a goal. Juri could see that Genta went to Kochi and gave her a passionate hug to commemorate her goal. For a reason, it triggered something within Juri.

He felt that his blood was boiling a little, but it was Genta! Kochi knew him for a long time as well. They were on the same soccer team in high school! But why? Why did he have that feeling again?

Was this jealousy?

_“How can I have feelings for my best friend?”_

_“You are shallow and you like hot girls. Is she hot?”_

Juri could tell Hokuto mentally: Yes, she is. Kochi is hot. And she got hotter when she was being active and engaging in the sport she loves and is good at.

He admitted that he was shallow with girls. He would not want to have a friendship with Girl A if she was not smoking hot. And liked to party. And enjoyed the nights he had with her, without explicitly stating that he would commit to anything.

For Kochi, it was a different story. She was his best friend. They had a friendship that took up most of Juri’s life. It was a sudden change that Kochi ended up being a girl.

_“Don’t think of me as a girl then. Easy.”_

These words were easier said than done!

Juri grew increasingly frustrated. He went on his phone and texted Hokuto.

_Should I tell her how I feel?_

He did not expect a quick response from Hokuto, judging that he was probably busy filming.

_Just do it. You finally admitted to yourself that she’s hot, right?_

_But what if I ruined my friendship between me and her?_

Hokuto did not reply to him.

The soccer game ended in a flash. Kochi’s team won by 2 points.

Juri grew increasingly frustrated, especially the fact that Hokuto did not reply to him. He was on his own. No assistance or advice or whatsoever. He violently stood up from where he was sitting.

“Juri, are you okay?” Kochi yelled at him from the field.

“I’m fine,” Juri shrugged, “I’m just a bit tired.”

Kochi smiled at him, while wiping her sweat, “We're wrapping up now. Let's grab a meal together, okay?”

“Sure.”

_Damn it, she is super cute._

After getting a shower and changing her clothes. Kochi bidded farewell to her friends and went with Juri for lunch. The two arrived at a rotation sushi shop. Juri kept staring at Kochi, in a simple t-shirt and denim shorts, gobbling up plates and plates of sushi. She must have been hungry. Juri ate a lot too.

This was the first time Juri saw Kochi with her hair slightly wet.

He swore that his heart skipped a beat from seeing how happy she looked.

“I want to tell you something,” Juri began.

“What is it?”

“So…when Genta hugged you,” Juri tried to sound neutral.

“You got jealous?” Kochi asked.

Ouch. She guessed it already.

“Yes,” Juri shrugged. This was embarrassing to admit.

“Come on! Don’t be so superficial with relationships!” Kochi laughed, “I told you, think of me as a guy. Don’t fixate on these details.”

“You know, Kochi. I think I have feelings for you.”

Kochi put down her chopsticks.

“You do?” she asked.

“Yeah, but I really don’t want to tell you because I don’t want to ruin things between the two of us,” Juri explained. His face was turning red.

Kochi led out a jolly laugh. Juri never saw her laugh that happily for a while. Or at least, in this cute female voice he was gradually getting used to.

“I was waiting for you to admit that!” Kochi cried.

“You are?”

“You’re so simplistic with girls and relationships, Juri. I know you well.”

Hokuto said the same thing too.

“Well, I’m sorry to say that I will not date you,” Kochi said.

“That’s fine. I just want to tell you that so I can stop thinking about it.”

“You set yourself up for rejection, huh.”

Kochi looked even happier than before. She probably found it funny.

“Well, we’re still friends, no?” Juri asked.

“Of course! After this meal, I’ll drive you home, okay?”

“You came to the soccer field in your motorcycle?”

“How am I going to get there otherwise?”

“You’re right.”

“The guys are rather chill with it too. Actually, they find it very cool!”

“That’s good to know.”

Juri got a notification. Hokuto finally replied to him.

_I don’t think someone like Kochi would mind._

He smiled.

_I told her. She laughed at me. :(_

_You got rejected?_

_Yes, but I’m not sad about it. Rather, I’m quite happy about this._

_Weirdo. Okay, I’m getting back to work. :D_

“Do you want to walk around later? I don’t feel like going home,” Juri said.

“Sure. Akihabara? Ikebukuro?”

“Which one’s closer?”

“Akihabara, I think. A 15-minute ride.”

“Akihabara then.”

Kochi did not lose her coolness at all.

After the meal, Juri hitched a ride behind Kochi on her bike again. This time, when he hugged her, she smelled super fragrant. She went for a shower after the soccer game after all. Like last time, Juri hugged Kochi on the waist as the motorcycle zoomed its way to Akihabara.

He never felt such comfort. Not even when he was with Girl A.

Juri remembered the days where Kochi was still a male. He would do the same in the motorcycle, but Kochi would feel less slender. He enjoyed laying his head on Kochi’s back. And currently, he is doing the same thing.

Some things never change.

It is possible to be best friends with a girl.

Juri can even brag about how cool his girl best friend is.

_Dear Juri from the past,_

_I’d like you to know, you never asked for this, but you will have the coolest, manliest girl best friend ever, and it will never feel odd when you’re with her._

_That’s because she appreciates you as your best friend and you know that it’s possible to have a platonic relationship with a pretty girl._

_Stop being so simple-minded, okay? :)_

_Sincerely,_

_Juri from the future._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this.  
> I got a nice comment saying that I should write more Juri, so there is this one-shot!!  
> I also got super carried away and wrote a lot. Must be because I really like Kochi, right? :D  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it!  
> \- Note written on 8/12/2020, 3:32 p.m.


End file.
